Talk:Nova Times
Great newspaper man! 08:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : If I have believe this newspaper, I happen to be a sockpuppet of Lars'? :)) Bucurestean 14:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) @ Buc:I thought your person was lars? Sorry for the confusion! @ Andy:Thanks! it doesn't have lots of graphics but it's current! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks great! Martha Van Ghent 15:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i want to turn it into a current newspaper but in the side colums do do a walden thing and a sports thing! First idea is a walden rap contest!Lolz!Marcus Villanova WLP 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, pillarisation of the media. I hope outsiders are allowed? I'd like to do some rapping myself. 08:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I made your ads color working Jon Johnson 13:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Mistake? Donia didn't die from cancer; his head was crushed by a mediaeval weapon. Semyon E. Breyev 14:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember he told me that he would die beacuse of cancer, I didn't really bother learing what it was reall that killed him! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::He died out of an overactive imagination either way. 07:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::A good way of dying I would think. :p Semyon E. Breyev 07:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds like someone fancies an OD... 07:14, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::OD? Semyon E. Breyev 07:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Over dose; struggling with a lethal imagination (a good way of dying according to you) must be like a really bad tripping experience. 07:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Help! Please can somone help with the following!!! #Changing Nova Times to regular form, and not complex shit. #(and this gonna be big) help change Sides to a simplier format -- One big lit "side on the top, in the middle it's fine, on the bottom I need another side next to the Noble City side, and on the side of the magazine the sideline needs to be there! Please help! Thankyou! If you help you'll be acknoledged in an article in Nova Times and Sides! Again thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bradshaw?! "Philip Bradshaw has has a very good campaing but it might be all for not"... BastardRoyale 11:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Nah don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best! Marcus Villanova 13:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::He wanted to point out that you wrote his name wrong, see: Philip Bradly-Lashawn :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh shit. Sorry! I combined the two last names into one? Could Philip Bradshaw be a new Nickname? ! Marcus Villanova 14:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, then go fix it brother Villanova! Also the part: "...but it might be all for not"... is strange, I mean, how can you read my speeches and say that? BastardRoyale 12:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I already answered dat: " don't take to heart I like your camaign but I don't think other people either than the CLP.nm will vote for you in my opinon I hope you become Deputy! A Walden-CLP Government is the best!" and sticking to my party is da best. Marcus Villanova 21:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensational news based on gossips. Oos never said such a thing. Bucu 18:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Publications I'm glad you like my books. Maybe I'll have to combine them into a collection some time? With a signing session and more of that promotional stuff. 16:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah! Hopefully..maybe at Hordeum Books/Noble City MallMarcus Villanova 16:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. I have five books now of which two are collaborations. Seems like an excellent occasion. 16:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I too have taken my first steps into the world of writing. Currently I am working on Religious Life. Like it? Dr. Magnus 16:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but I won't grade it until it's done! maybe a joint signing? Marcus Villanova 16:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Could be, could be! By the way have you noticed how many religiously themed books are being written these days? Three so far: *Lovian Dialogues *Religious Life *In God We Doubt That's quite a lot actually! Dr. Magnus 16:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : yes alot!!! Marcus Villanova 16:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed link. It seems as if they all have different approaches. Yuri's is more of a description of the opinions, Donia's is more on what religion can be good for, and mine is more on how religion is wrong. Edward Hannis 16:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Russian names OK, time to sort this one out. Russians have three names: *First name (имя). Mine is Semyon/Семен. *Patronymic (отчество) - this is the father's name with a patronymic ending. Mine is Edikovich/Эдикович. *Surname (фамилия). Mine is Breyev/Бреев. You never need to use the patronymic (they do in Russia of course, but in English-speaking countries there's no point). Therefore your newspaper should probably refer to me as Semyon Breyev rather than Semyon Edikovich. Sorry if this seems like nit-picking, but I like to get these things right --Semyon 12:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :At least he got your name kinda right; I'm usually Mangus or Perius. Dr. Magnus 12:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't mention the fact he spelt Edikovich Ediovick --Semyon 12:30, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am really sorry for all that happened. Please for give me this. I am already stressed from it Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just stating the facts, the speech from mangus. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope he accepts my excuse. Magnus is just taking wikination too serious Pierlot McCrooke 15:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) not really, and in any case so are you then.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I cant do much about it. Let we talk about on IRC of harvia Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on there in a second. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 16:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) speeches On my userspace some speeches soemone writed in may for my about that coup-like thingy what happened in also happened in may Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : I see i'll try to publish them. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WikiLeaks Article I'd hate to say this, but your article makes little to no sense at all. Taken the fact that Lovia is basically completely neutral and that the US has no embassies or ambassadors to this nation, it is literally impossible for the US to have any cables (that is, government, namely embassy, emails) relating to this nation. Also, the things about Sarkozy and Medvedev is double-illogical; the leak as about the US, so Lovia-France relations, which is unimportant to the US, would not appear in the leak. Also, Sarkozy would have never accused Medvedev of being a "socialist freak"; as a Frenchman I'd like to inform you that behind the UMP (Union for a Popular Movement), the largest party in France is the PS, or Socialist Party. Might want to background check before you write complete nonsense, which you shouldn't even be publishing in the first place. Edward Hannis 17:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : No this a different wiki-leak story, which is of course not real. But you never know some nations might hate us anyway. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't make up a story just to make up a story: if you have a newspaper, then make it have real news. Otherwise, make it clear that your newspaper is totally untrue. Edward Hannis 20:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Fake country...wikileaks is real and now...might as weel have some minor dirt laying around. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Get Dimi's permission at the very least... You're not the one to change history. Edward Hannis 20:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not changing history not like what they found on Afaganistan's Leader or Syria's Leader. Or Putin in russia that he had mob ties and stuff. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) I guess it's all pretty innocent. I wouldn't do the Sarkozy thing though. Could you perhaps do sth bout that, Marcus? :) ::::::Just for the record: the only time I spent more than 70 hours per week with the Prime Minister must have been in September of this year, when he and my other best friend went camping to Luxemburg. I can assure you that we didn't discuss politics all of the time . 20:44, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And on a more serious note, you did put words in for Medvedev. That could be considered lying, eventually libel. Edward Hannis 20:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC)